LEah clearwater's  life story
by ngirl1385
Summary: this story is about leah clearwater's life when she first fell in love with Sam and after that. Also how her life changes after she becomes a wolf and her lfe joining jacob black's pack and her life after breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

(This is a leah clearwater and Sam story this is about how they meet and how they started dating and what happend when leah's cousin came over well this is her story. IT also is about how she felt about being a werewolf and then joining jabob's pack and what happend to her after breaking dawn.)

chapter 1 My summer

I was Born and raised in LA PUsh reservation my parents are henry and Sue clearwater. I have a younger bother his name is Seth you might be wondering who this is I am leah clearwater this only female werewolf in Quileute history. This is my story I was about to start my freshman year but lets not get ahead of ourself's. It all started the summer before my freshman year I was at the reservation's beach and I was talking so some of my friends. We were talking about how are summer was going so far.

"My summer has been ok said my friend Lisa

"I'm having a great summer so far" said my other friend LIzzy

"I wish we didn't have to go back to school so soon " commented lisa

"My summer has had good days and bad days but other then that its been a good summer" I said

My friends and me were laughing when I noticed that it was time for me to go I said my good-bye's and then left. As I headed towards my truck I noticed two people staring at me. That's when I recognized them it was Jared and Paul they were Sam's friend they were both freshman going to be sophmores I ignored them. I have seen Sam and his friends around the reservation before so it wasn't anything new. My father liked Sam he thought that Sam was a good guy when I got inside my car I noticed that they were still staring at me. When i got home they was a chorus of happy birthday's and people jumped out of there hiding spots.  
I was suprised thats for sure i knew my birthday was today but i thought everyone had forgotten about it. My friends and family were smiling and then my parnets came over to hug me and they wished me a happy birthday.

"I hope you will like the the present that I got you Leah' my friend Lisa said

"I know that i will love it what ever it is" I said

I then noticed a person standing there that i hardly recongnized considering i haven't seen his for a while Sam Uley. MY mother then pushed me playfuly into him.

"Hey Sam" I said

"So your the birthday girl" he said laughing

"yup" I responded

"What grade are you going to be in this year?" He asked

"I am going to be a freshman this year" i responded

"That's cool so -

He was quickly cut off by my father

"Hey sweetheart" he said

"Hey dad" I said

"Sam" my father noded at him

"MR. Clearwater sir" Sam responded

My father then pulled me off to the side and said something and then walked off. I then stared back at Sam and then that is when I felt it a pull between me and him which was kinda crazy considering i have only know him for 2 months when i bumped into him and his mother at the store. Then i heard my name being called and i turned around and Saw My mother chatting with her friends I excused my self from Sam. He nodded and then started talking to Jared who i just now realized was there. Jared smiled at me and then continued talking to Sam I looked around to see my father calling out my Name.

"Hey dad" I said "HEy pumkin happy birthday" he said

"that's like the third time you told me" I said skeptically He chuckled at that

"I know hey they are about to sing happy birthday without the birthday girl lets go" he said

I followed my father into the dinning room and waited for them to stop singing happy birthday. I blew out the candles after I had made a wish that is. As i was cuting the cake I noticed that Sam was looking at me he looked at me like he was about to say something but decided aginest it. As i bit into the cake Sam brushed past me and I Got this electic type shock from him. sam meet my eyes and then quickly looked away and so did I. Then when it was presant time my father handed me a gift but his hand was empty.

"It's ok dad so you didn't get me anything i understand" I said

He grinned and put his hand over my eyes and let me out the door. I kept walking and finally he stoped and turned me around.  
I heard whispers around me then my father finally droped this hand.

"Suprise" He said in front of him and me was a black pick-up truck

"Thank you soo much dad " I said huging him he chuckled and replied "Your welcome"

Then my friends came over and looked at the truck

"WOW that's a sweet ride Leah" my firend LIZZY said

"Yeah it is" agreed Lisa

"Hey now you can give me rides to school considering that you have you drivers license" joked LISa

She was right I am 16 now I am older then my friends because I got put in school later then everyone else so thatr meant I was older then them too "Hey Leah can i have the first ride in that truck of yours" asked Jared

"Jared no it's Leah's Car" Sam said Sternly

"No it's ok Sam" I replied

"No it's not Leah your father gave you that car for a bithday preasent not for you to drive Paul and Jared around" Sam glared at Paul and Jared as he said that

"yeah I did Leah but it's your car so you get to decied who you will guve a drive to school and who you will not" My father said

"Thanks dad I am really lucky to have a dad like you" I said

"Yeah you are" he replied

I then went back inside to open my other presents. I finally came to Sam's present and as i opened it I looked inside and I saw a bracelet with charms on it.

"That's sooo sweet of him" said lisa

I looked right up at Sam "Thank You" I said

"Your welcome" he replied "Hey we got you something to" Said Jared and Paul It was a matching necklace to go with the braclet

" Thank you guys "I said

"YOur welcome" they both replied

After everyone left besides Sam my mother and father insisted on doing the dishes.  
So that me and Sam could talk. I actually really liked Sam and thought that he was kinda Hot.  
His mother and my parnets have known each other since they were kids.

"So there has beend one more gift that I have been wanting to give you" he said

"What's that" I asked

"this' he whispired and he leand in to me and kissed Me. I felt like he was wakeing up something inside of me.  
I pushed myself closer to him and I felt him deepen the kiss. He then pulled away from the kiss

"happy birthday"he said leaning his forhead to mine and then he left and I was breathless

( I hope you guys liked this I want to write some more chapters but I wont until i get some reviews

it's just starting to get good to ha ha please review) there is going to be more romance drama and hurt and comfort to come


	2. Chapter 2 BON FIRE

(OK I Have one hit and thank you So as promised i would this is chapter 2)

Chapter 2 BON FIRE

I sat there I thought about what happend on my birthday and between me and Sam. Later that summer Decided to tell my friends about what were all shocked and they told me I was lucky I didn't see much of Sam for the rest of the summer and then before I knew it school was starting up again and theis was my first year at the high school. As I walked into the school I saw Sam staring at me I blushed and looked away. I then saw his friends checking out the other freshman "ugh" I thought to my self they were so preverted. As if seeing my descomfort Sam snapped at the his friends for checking out the other freshman. I tried to hid my smile I then had lunch with all of my friends and then all of a sudden i bumped right into Sam

"whoops" I said

"Hey its no big deal" said Sam

"So how is your first week of high school going" he asked

"Its going good" I said

"That's good hey I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on friday night" he asked

"yeah Sure" I responded

"Great I guess I will see you friday then" he said as he walked away

"Yeah see you friday" I said OMG I was going on a date with Sam on friday I thought to my self

As soon as I got home Started picking out what I was going to wear on friday. It seemed that the week went by really fast because today was friday. I was going to go on a date with same today I thought to my self. I then thought to my self how stupid I was i didn't ask him what time he would be here. I didn't care as I went into my beddroom and got dressed I wore a light pink tank-top and a pair of skinny jeans and some tennis-shoes.  
I then put on some eye linner and some lip gloss I checked my self in the miorr and then I heard a car honk outside my house.  
I Thought to my self Sam and I laughed My parents were so excited that I was going to a date with him espically my father I huged both of them as I left.

"Hey" said Sam

"hey" I said back

"nice" he said as he gestered to what I was wearing

"Thanks"  
"Well were should get going"he said as he started his car back up again

"Yeah Ok " i responded

As he drove I couldn't help but wonder were we were going I kept bugging him to tell me.

"you will see when we get there" he said chuckling

As soon as wer got there i recongized this as the beach.

"sam you should have told me we were going to the beach I am not propoly dressed"I complained

"No your not I think you look great"he said I couldn't help but blush

Me and Sam hung out at the beach all day then at home He kissed my good night I then asked him If we were dating. He said yeah sure and then gave my a deep meaninful kiss I didn't want him to stop. I held him tighter and then he chuckled and pulled away from me relucently. I then told him goodnight and then I went to bed.

I told everyone that me and Sam were dating and they took it well. Even Billy black who wished that i would date his son Jacob black. I don't want to tell you about all four years that me and Sam dated but I will tell you about what happend when me and sam went to our first Bon fire togather.

It all started when Sam asked me to go with him to the bon fire. I of course asked me parents who said sure and that is wasn't a problume with them. I then got dressed I no longer worried about what to wear around Sam. I decied to wear a white shirt and some pants with a leather jaket and some converse.  
I of course wore some make up even though everyone one the rez thought I was the prettiest out of all the girls here that lived at the rez.  
the bon fire started at 6:30pm Sam came over and picked me up by 6:20pm.

"hey ready to go"he asked

"yep"I replied

"you look nice today"he said

"thanks" I said as I leaned in to kiss him I bit the bottem of his lips trying to find a way in his mouth

"umm" He groand in his mouth as soon as my toung made contact with his as his tounge faught of domince over mine

Pretty soon we left and then continued the makeingout session once we got there in his car then we noticed it was time to go

to the bon fire. I sat next to him and listend to the legends and easpecially of the one about the third wife.

when it was over my mom and dad went back home and i told them i would be there in a while they nodded and then left.

As soon as me and Sam were in his car I said "I can totally get why the third wife killed herself she wanted to protect her husband i would have done the same thing"

"yeah well that's good that these are just legends and not real because i wouldn't let you do that" replied sam

"huh well lets go over to your place for awhile" I said

"fine with me" he said grinning

Once we got there we started makeing out again I could feel him kissing his way down my neck I moaned.  
pretty soon he lifted me and we went to his bedroom he countinued his exploring my body from my neck to my breast's. He pinnched it lightly and i just moaned it all happend so fast beacase pretty soon we were both naked and he was teasing my clit and i moaned in pleasure.  
pretty soon all i wanted was him inside of me.

"Sam"I said

"yea"he said

"I want you inside of me" I said I looked into his eyes that were fulled with lust for me

then he got off me to go get a condum and I wimmpered when he left me there he then came back and put on the condum.  
then he raised him self on top of he and thust in slowly and we stayed like that for awhie letting me body get used to his size. Then he started to pump in faster

"Gezz you so tight Leah" he said though gritted teeth

"ughhhh Your so big" I moaned and then that's when i felt it my organisum it was really close

"don't stop baby"I moaned" I am soo close"

With that he pumped faster and then we both came at the same time He then slowly removed himself from me and i wimmpered silenty.

"that was amazing" I said while i tried to catch my breath

"yeah It was "Sam agreed

I then realized what time it was i then told him i had to leave once i got home i tried to not wake anyone up. Just as i was about to go turn on the lights so i can see were i was going before i even touched the light they went on revealling who turned them on my parend.

"shit" i mummered to myself

(review please everyone whoo will leah be able to explain why she was out so late with Sam and how will her parents react

More of that and drama, hurt,romance and comfort to come just please review thanx : ) OH AND PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS STORY its not as easy as you think to right this story but i promise there is more to come


	3. Chapter 3

(WOOW 7 hits ok as i promised here is the 3rd chapter in this chapter Leah finds out Sam has dissapered)

Chapter 3 missing

"WHAT!" I EXclaimd

"SAM is missing" My father told me

"How is he missing" I asked me and SAM have been dating for the past 3 and 1/2 years i am a senior in high school now.

" Sam is missing hunny some people on the rez said the last time they saw Sam was on thursday 2 weeks ago" he said

"Yeah that was also the last time i saw him" I said panicing

" Shhh its ok sweetheart we will find Sam i promise" he told me

" OK well what am i supposed to do just sit here" i asked

"Yes we don't need you to go missing either huny" my father told me

"FIne but i want to talk to his mother"I said

"OK go ahead but be careful outside" he said

I went out side and i started crying the tears that i had been holding while i was talking to my father Sam was really missing.  
I went to his mother's house and we talked for awhile and cried too.

After awhile i went home and cried myself to sleep i remember the day that he was found mostly because nothing was ever the same after that.

I was walking when my little brother Seth came up running to me

"leah !" he yelled

"what is it Seth" i asked

" they found SAm" He said

"What !" i said

"Everyone is at his house he is there too" he said

Me and Seth ran to Sam's house and i knocked at his door. His mother opend it and smiled at me.

I walked inside and saw Sam sitting on the couch and he had his head down and in his hands.

When he heard the door open and someone coming in he snapped his head up and looked at men he looked so tired.

I decided to come back later but he came up to me and gave me a big hug and wraped his hand around my waist.

I noticed that he was hot and i thought he had a fever but i didn't mind he lead me outside.

"Sam" was all I said

"LEE-LEE" said Sam

Then i started crying all over again

"LEE?

"Sam your here" i said

"Yes i am and i am not leaving ever again" he promised me

"Where on earth were you" i exclaimed

He ignored me and kissed me with so much passion i moaned and pulled him closer to me and i grabed his hair which i now noticed was shorter

"I missed you LEE LEE" he whispered

" So did i" I replied

AFter that conversation we went back inside and talked to everyone once everone left i told Sam i would see him saterday.  
He nodded and said something about getting some the following 7 months went by really fast and now Sam and i have dated FOR 4 years I was almost done with my senior year. Sam was taking me out today for dinner and so i was getting dressed.  
I had gotten over the fact that Sam's tempeture runs a little higher then mine. I ran down stairs and i waited for Sam to come and pick me up. MY father was in the kittion talking to my mother and my little brother was in the living room.  
I was wearing skinny jeans and a black top. I put on some mascara and eyerliner and some lip gloss.  
I heard the door bell ring and i went to go and get it. AS i opend the door I saw Sam he was wearing blakc pants and a white shirt with our school coat. He smiled at me and i smiled back. Just then my father walkd and greeted Sam and told Us to have a great time with a wink to Sam me and Sam left he took me to dinner and then AS we were about to have desert

"Leah Hope cearwater" he said bending down to one knee while i gasped

"Will YOU marry me" HE said

( sOrry you guys but i have to end it here but i promise that if i keep getting hits or reviews i will continue writing to keep sending those hits or reveiws ha ha ha i promise there is more to come But you guys have to review or mark it as a hit we are so close to when Sam meets emily leah's cousin so keep those hits or reviews coming thanksm:)...)


	4. Chapter 4 EMILY

**Hey you guys thanks for all of the reviews and wow 14 hits that's amazing so as promised here is the 4****th**** chapter that will introduce Leah's cousin Emily**

**Previously flashback**

"Leah will you marry me" asked Sam

I just looked at him with a big smile on my face

"Yes" I said and then he gave me a hug I then gave him a passionate kiss.

(End of the flash back)

I sat there remembering that day while I sat there and cried on my bed. Now you maybe wondering why I am crying it are all because of my cousin Emily had to come and ruin everything. It's not all of her fault either It's also that jack ass Sam's fault too even though he said he still loved me. I remember the day me and Sam had just finished telling my parents and his mother that we were going to get married. My mother was ecstatic and so happy for me and so was my father Sam's mom was so happy for her son and gave me a big hug and told me congrats. Then things started going down hill from there I had gotten a call from my cousin Emily and she told me congrats and that she would be down here in 3 days. Sam was busy at his job and then he came over and we went into my room and made love or we fucked what ever you want to call it. Then Sam said he had to go back to work but that he would be here later. Then my cousin showed up and we hung out for the whole day and I asked her to be my maid of honor. She of course accepted. When Sam came over that is when things started to get weird.

"Sam I would like you to meet the maid of honor and my cousin Emily" I said Sam came up beside me and then looked at Emily

"Hi Sam" said my cousin but Sam just had to sit there and stare at her. I looked between my cousin and Sam

"Hey I am Sam" said Sam

Sam would you get over here and help me set up the table. Sam

Then followed me

"What the hell is wrong with you" I snapped at him

**(What do you think Sam is going to tell Leah more hits the more chapters so yeah please Its only going to get better.)**


	5. Chapter 5 the confession

( hey eveyone thanks for the 11 hits no I need some reviews about this story but in the mean time here is chapter 5 i hope you enjoy it)

previously

"what the heck is wrong with you" I yelled

CHAPTER 5 CONFESSION

"nothing Leah eveything is fine babe" said Sam

"BULLshit" I Yelled

"NO it's not Bullshit"Sam yelled back at me

"Something is going on" I remarked

"WHy would you say that" asked Sam

"because you have been acting weird after I intoduced you to my cousin" I stated

"like I said It's nothing" he said

"You better tell me what the heck is going on or I will call off the wedding" i thretend him

"it's Emily" he said

"what about my cousin" i asked

"I imprinted on her" he told me

"What does that mean" I asked

"It means that i have fallen in love with her" he said

"WHAT!" I screemed at him "YOU've only known her for 3 days and you telling me you fell in love with her"

"I...

"I'm ...

"Don't tell me your sorry now get the hell out of my house" I said trying to keep myself from crying

"WHAT?" he said

"You heard me I said get the hell out of my house!" i started screeiming at him again as i threw the

Engagment ring at him.

"YOU guys what's going on" asked my cousin Emiley as she came over to me and Sam I then slapped her across

the face

"LEah what the heck" said EMIly

"Get out of my house you bitch" I yelled at her

"What Why?" she asked

"I'm sure Sam will tell you so get out of my house and take this dum ass with you" I said as i shoved them out of the door

and shut the door in their faces.

{ WOW Leah was pissed off like i said I need some reviews please then i will make chapter 6 so please review or make it a hit but i really want a review in the mean time i will be busy writing chapter 7 but i wond publish it until i have some hits and at least 1 review about this story again please and thaks :) }


	6. Chapter 6

( WOW 55 hits thanks guys sorry I haven't put out chapter 6 yet my little brother messed up my computer oh yeah I was mad but here it is as promised chapter 6 enjoy : ) }

So here I was in my bedroom now thinking about that day and crying my eyes out. How pathetic I thought to myself crying over a guy that fucking cheated on me with no one other then my own fucking cousin. Man I really had to move on with my life now and not dwell on the past ha easier said than done. I then went into the living room were my father Henry was messing with his fishing pole and the fish stuff.

"Were are you going dad" I asked him

"Well Charlie and me are going fishing and then I am coming back here to make something out of the fish I catch" he replied to me I could tell he was so sorry that Sam had to do that to me and he wish he could change that.

"Oh ok then I am going to go and hang out at the beach" I lied straight threw my teeth I knew I was going to stay home and cry about this whole thing.

"Ok sweetie I hope you have fun" he said just then Charlie Swan the chef of the Forks police department knocked on the door.

"Come in" my father called out

"Hello Henry" said Charlie "Leah" he nodded back to me

"Chief Swan" I said nodding right back to him

"Are you ready to go Henry?" asked Charlie

"Yup" replied my father

"OK then lets hit the road" replied Charlie

"OK Leah are you sure everything will be alright sweetie?" asked my father

"Yeah sure you guys have fun and catch some fish" I relied

"OK sweetie see you later then Love you" said My father kissing my forehead

"Yeah love you too dad have fun" I said giving him a tight hug good bye once they left I went up to my bedroom and cried my eyes out

( Ok you guys I hope you liked this chapter and believe me there is plenty to come and plenty of drama and Emily but for right now I will leave you guys with this hope I get some hits and hopefully some reviews thanks you guys bye)


	7. Chapter 7

(Ok you guys here is chapter 7 sorry it's taken me a while to update but here you guys go hope you like it)

So here I was crying my eyes out when I noticed my hands were shaking really bad I tried to calm myself what the hell was wrong with me I thought to myself. So it finally seemed like I had been in my room for 2 hours when I decided to get out and do some Landry I then heard the door open and I heard Seth come in from school. Sense I was a senior in high school I didn't go to school today.

"Hey little bro how was school" I asked him

"It was Ok I am not feeling every good though" he said

"here let me see how high your temperature is " I said I handed him a thermometer and after I awhile I read it

"Holy crap it's at a 103.1 we need to get you to the hospital" I said

Just then my father came inside and I told him about it and he said he will be fine and to not take him to the doctors. I was mad but he won later that night his temperature only went high to a stunning 108.00

"Dad he is at a 108.00 temperature" I yelled at my father

"just wait until tomorrow and then we will check and see if it's the same "he said back to me

Just then I started feeling really warm and I went in the kitchen to see if my mom had the heat on.

"Hey mom is the heater on I feel really hot" I told her

"No its not on here let me feel your forehead" she said as she put the back of her hand on my forehead she paled and removed her hand quickly

"Harry!" my mother yelled

"Yeah" my father replied

"Come here for a minute" she said

"Ok I am coming " he said just then he came into the kitchen

"What did you need babe" he asked

"Feel Leah's forehead" said my mother

"OK" said my father confused but as he felt my forehead he paled just like my mother had

"NO" my father yelled

"The legends say nothing of this please God NO "shouted my father

"MY Poor girl not her please God not Here" Said my father

Just then I felt myself shaking and I ran outside and then into the forest the next thing I knew I was on 4 feet and I had fur. I screamed but it came out as a howl

"Seth is ok we knew you were going to change" said Sam

"What the hell I am not Seth "I yelled in my head

"Leah!" said Sam

"Yeah why the hell are you in my fucking head Sam" I yelled at him

"Leah!" shouted Quil

"Leah" yelled Jared

"Leah!"said Paul

"Leah" Said Jacob

"Ok what the hell are all of you in my head and why am I on four feet and why the hell am I a wolf" I screamed

I listen to what everyone of them told me and then I tried for the first time to phrase back to human form.

Once I was able to I ran to my house and I saw a ambulance there and I panicked.

I went in there and I saw my mother and brother crying and I then saw my unmoving father on the ground with some paramedics.

I cried apparently my father had suffered a heart attack I felt like it was all my fault.

(ok you guys tell me what you think review and I might do another chapter but you guys have to review or make it a hit come on I am counting on you and I promise to get started on chapter 8 )


	8. Chapter 8

(Thanks your guys for the hits now as promised here is chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it I do not own the twilight saga Stephanie Meyer does)

Here I was now at the hospital with my mother and brother my mother was crying had and it broke my heart to see her cry. For some reason I felt like it was my entire fault that my dad had a heart attack I was sitting in the waiting room. I hoped the doctors would have so good news and say my father didn't die. I saw Sam with Emily on the other side of the waiting room and I felt like if he didn't do what he did to me my father wouldn't have had a heart attack.

Sam and me could have still been together but no fate had to hate me and the doctors came and told us they did everything they could but he didn't make it that's when everything went in a blur for me my father wasn't coming home with us he was gone and it was all my fault. I saw my mother she cried and fell to the ground crying Billy black came and helped her up trying to calm her down. I felt like I could have done something to prevent this.

I saw Billy gave me a sad look as he was comforting my mother and that's when I decided to bolt out of the hospital crying my eyes out my father was gone for good. After what seemed like 3 whole days I came back and my mother and brother said they were both worried about me when I was gone. I apologized and went straight to bed I felt so weak and tired and then came the knock on my bedroom door and my brother came in giving me a plate with food on it I ate it and then fell asleep. We had planed my father's funeral to be 1 week after he died everyone one in La Push was there. The ceremony was short and nice. After the funeral I decided to go for a walk calming down my heart or trying to these next few years were going to be long ones. I walked home and went straight to bed I felt like laying there for the rest of my miserable life then my phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. Great someone I really didn't feel like talking to.

( sorry guys I have to end that chapter here but please send me more hits or reviews while I think about how to write chapter 9 Bye you guys thanks )


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thanks you guys for all of the hits sorry my computer has been tampered with so I haven't been able to update it but here is the next chapter)**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Leah" said Sam

"What the hell do you want" I snapped at him

"Nothing I just wanted to come by and tell you how sorry I am about your father" said Sam

"Fuck you Sam I won't be nice to you especially not today so fuck off and go to your fucking precious imprint" I yelled at him

When Sam finally left I went into my bedroom I sat there and started to cry. I will miss my father dearly and this is my entire fault I thought to myself. Then before I knew it hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months. It has officially been 10 months since my father has passed away. Mean while I have been trying to get ready to fight bloodsuckers I was being trained my none other than a bloodsucking family the Cullen's. We were getting ready to fight a army of leech's that were terrorizing Seattle.

Whippy not I hated having to work with the Cullen family we are here to help them protect fucking Bella Swan. We were also protecting Forks and LA Push. Right now I was sitting in Sam and Emily's house talking about what we were going to do and how there was a bonfire tonight just my luck fucking Bella Sawn will probably be there considering Jake had a crush on her. She was dating a fucking leech for crying out loud I swear she isn't even that attractive I don't see why Jake has a crush on her. I know in the end she will end up crushing Jake's heart and I swear there will be hell to pay. We then went to a clearing so the Cullen family can demonstrate how to kill a new born vampire.

I completely forgot why I was here for a minute then I started to listen to what this leech I believe his name was Jasper was saying about how to not let a new born vampire wrap its arms around us. He was also telling us about how strong the new born vampire's are. I then saw Jake going closer to the Bella bitch that's right I called her a bitch. I saw her boyfriend look and me and glare. Fuck you I thought to him.

Then he must have realized I was a girl because he looked shocked about it. I shoot him a glare of course I was a fucking girl I thought to myself. When Sam made us smell then so we would attack them during the battle I winced they smelled really bad and it hurt my nose.

Once I went to smell the blonde female she hissed at me bitch I thought and I growled lowly in my chest. Hey I wasn't a big fan of hers either. When we finally went home I went and laid down on my bed I had to get ready to go to a bonfire tonight ugh I thought to myself. The bonfire went by and I listened to the legend that Billy was talking about tonight which happened to be about the third wife.

I sat there and listened to Billy and when he said it was a burden on their sons I flinched because I was the first female wolf ever. I later went home and got some rest. The days went by fast before I knew it I was getting ready to go to the clearing and kill some fucking leeches.

**( thanks you guys keep making my story a hit and please give me some more idea's I am starting to run low on idea's I hope you guys will enjoyed this chapter hopefully another chapter is to come thanks bye)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok You guys I need somemore ideas for my Leah clearwater Story I am running out of ideas here is chatper 10 and sorry my computer was doing crazy things that's why I couldn't update but I am here now so without further to do here is chapter 10**

**Chapter 10 the battle **

I was standing there waiting for the cue that meant we could attack I knew jacob was up in the tent with Bella Swan ugh. I don't what he sees in her. Anyways I am waiting with my pack for the singnal and then it comes my pack and me jump out from the back of a big bolder I grab the first leech within my reach and I start to dismember him piece by piece. It wasn't that long then the battle was over then I heard the say we had to go because the volturie wouldn't approve of out allince with them. Then that is when I saw it a leech was coming out of the woods how could we have missed him by the look on his face I knew he was planning to attack but I knew I couldn't let him. Then I lunged at the leech and then I heard one of the Cullens shout

" Leah Don't!" to late I had already lunged and then that leech was on my back and then I remembered what one of the cullens said that we shouldn't let new borns grab us like that I tried to shake him off my back and then it happened jacob lunged and took the new born with him. Getting his side crushed in the process I yelled at him and told him I had it . Then after the DR. Cullen said to take him home we did the Dr. Cullen came back and I said I could have had it if he didn't do that only to have a member of my pack say "Leah enough". The next couple of days went bye and then I remember the day Jacob black ran away after he recived a wedding invite from one of the Cullens. I also remember the day Jacob came back to attend there wedding he almost hurt Bella not that I would have really cared. She chose him and then Paul out of the whole pack Paul imprinted on your sister. I also remember when jacob broke away from Sam to protect Bella and her kid. I eventually joind jacob's pack and I became Beta of the pack which was just me, jacob and my little brother Seth. The last fight we had I wouldn't even call it a fight was between the volturie. Sam even helped which it turns out we really didn't need it.

Now here I am recalling those events in my head laying in the back of the cullens house in my wolf Form.

"You have instresting thoughts Leah" the mind reader whats his name oh yeah Edward said

"Yeah well stay out of my thougths leech" I replied

{So what did you guys think about chapter 10 I think I did a pretty good job of it well now I need your guys ideas should leah imprint or should she fall in love the natural way and give me some ideas on what happens next thanks until next time : ) }


	11. Chapter 11

(Here is chapter 11 hope you like it more hits please and maybe some reviews thanks)

Chapter 11

"Now why on earth would I want to stay out of your thoughts you have the most interesting ones out of your pack" Edward replied

"Yippy for me" I replied sarcastically

"Yup so besides of what you were thinking how things are going "he asked

"As if you couldn't read my mind you should know how I am doing leech" I replied sneering

"Looks like someone wants to be left alone "He said

"NO shit Sherlock" I said

"Ok well if you need anything you know where to find everyone" he replied

"Yeah at your house "I replied in a bored out of my mind tone

"OK see you later she-wolf" he said

"Yeah see you later leech boy" I replied

As I sat there thinking more about my past I heard something in the bushes behind me. As I turned over to see who was there someone or something grabbed me from behind, and put a rag of some sort with something wet over my month. It wasn't until then I realized that they were trying to drug me with the rag I exploded and tried to look for the source.

"Oh look what you did now David you let her get away "Said this mysterious woman with Black Hair

"Sorry mistress I won't let her get away though don't worry" Said David

He came after me and my first instinct was to kill this David person wait a minute he wasn't a human he was a bloodsucker. I then charged after David with my teeth bared and I tried to tackle him to the ground.

He wrestled with me and then pinned my to the ground wow he was much stronger then I imagined.

"Edward Help" I yelled in my mind knowing he could hear me

I then turned fighting for my life and hoping someone was coming

"Come on dear don't fight with David here he is very strong" Said the mysterious Woman

I growled at the woman and continued fighting David with everything I had in me. I then noticed that David had something peculiar about him his eyes weren't a gold color but a red. Then it hit me that David was a newborn. Shit I thought to myself I hope help was coming and fast. As me and David were busy trying to kill each other I heard other people coming I prayed that it was the Cullen's. But Nope it wasn't then but more newborns OH shit I am screwed.

"There is no point in fighting any more girl give up and we may not try to kill you" said the woman

"No chance in Hell" I thought in my head

"The girl said no chance in hell" replied a Brown headed newborn

Dam he could hear my thoughts just like someone else I knew

"Who else do you know that can read minds She Wolf" he asked

"None of your dam business" I replied in my head

"Why don't you tell the girl to give up Robert" said the woman

"Girl I would do as she says" Robert told me

"Tell this bitch that I don't give up that easy to bloodsuckers" I snarled at him after I was able to get David off my back

"She told me to tell you she doesn't give up to bloodsuckers that easily" Robert told the woman

"Well she is going to learn to have to give up that easy to us tell her that" said the woman looking at me like she was pissed

"I heard what she said and tell her I will never give up and that she doesn't get to think I will obey her" I replied clearly pissed off were the hell were the Cullen's when you needed them

Robert told her what I said while I stood there waiting for someone else to attack me. I then noticed that I couldn't move what the hell I thought to myself.

"Thank you Roger" said the woman

It wasn't until then I realized that Roger's power was the ability to paralyze people.

Shit I am so screwed

I then noticed one of the newborns come up to me with the rag in her Hand.

"Night night wolf" She said

Then I felt myself get dizzy before all I saw was black .

(Hope you guys like this chapter what do you think will happen with Leah and where are the Cullen's well come on you guys give me reviews hits and some suggestions. Thanks)


End file.
